Yammy's Rampage
|conflict =Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =*Orihime Inoue is attacked by Loly and Menoly. *Yammy Llargo arrives and takes out Loly and Menoly. *Uryū Ishida arrives and saves Orihime from Yammy. *Uryū knocks Yammy down to the base of the structure. *Yammy takes on Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado and Renji Abarai and releases revealing himself to be 0 Espada. |participants =*Yammy Llargo *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Loly and Menoly *Rukia Kuchiki *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Yasutora Sado }} is an event that takes place when the Arrancar Yammy Llargo takes part in the Invasion of Hueco Mundo. Prelude Yammy is seen leaving his quarters after eating, finally deciding to act on the assault of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 1-2 As Ichigo Kurosaki and Ulquiorra Cifer battle, Orihime Inoue looks on from the side. Orihime is suddenly grabbed by a pair of arms from the dark. The culprits reveal themselves as Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia. Loly asks Orihime if she remembers her and then remarks that a monster like her wouldn't remember a normal girl such as herself. Loly then mentions that she is of no use anymore, and that because of this she will receive no punishment from Sōsuke Aizen no matter what she does. She plainly tells Orihime that she will forcibly take back everything she took from her, as she proceeds to rip at Orihime's clothing. Ichigo notices the two Arrancar attacking Orihime and moves to stop them. But Loly threatens to gouge out Orihime's eye if he gets any closer. Ichigo prepares to use a Getsuga Tenshō against them but he is stopped as Ulquiorra appears before him. Loly is surprised at this, but Ulquiorra plainly states that she shouldn't take it the wrong way as he didn't do it to save them, he then continues to fight Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, pages 12-19 After Loly and Menoly continue torturing Orihime, Yammy appears breaking through the floor, hoping to help Ulquiorra fight Ichigo, knowing that the latter got stronger. Ulquiorra, however, refuses help, telling Yammy to either go back to sleep or deal with the invading captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 1-3 Rampage Yammy notices Loly and Menoly and knocks the latter through a wall (despite neither of them making even the slightest hostile move) even though they back sassed him in agreement of Ulquiorra's judgement. He moves in to kill Loly as well, but she draws her Zanpakutō and cuts his hand. Yammy comments that he can't see where she could have hidden it in her outfit, mentioning that she is a nasty girl. Loly then releases her Escolopendra and screams at Yammy that she didn't come there to get beat by the likes of him. She then whips one of her appendages at him destroying a column nearby with her acidic-poison. Loly yells at Yammy that she will kill him and Ulquiorra as well as everyone else, by melting them all with her poison. Yammy effortlessly smashes her with his fist severely injuring her as he picks her up. Loly definitely tells him she can't believe she was beaten by the likes of him. He then smashes her through the wall and screams that he can't hear her, but once he realizes that she is unresponsive he drops her due to boredom. He then turns his attention to Orihime asking Ulquiorra if it's alright to kill her, but before he can act he is attacked from behind as a spirit arrow fired by Uryū Ishida pierces his shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 1-17 As the large Arrancar falls to the ground Uryū scolds Ichigo for not focusing on his opponent as he can handle Yammy on his own. He then explains that he took so long as Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi took longer to heal him because he healed Lieutenant Renji Abarai first. Yammy gets up and tries to smash Uryū but he swiftly moves out of the way. He asks that Yammy follow him to the lower level as the others will just get in their way. As the two face of against each other Yammy tries to goad Uryū with threats, but Uryū shows himself to be unimpressed. Uryū fires a spirit arrow, but Yammy deflects it, he then tries to rush him, but Uryū fires another arrow that is just as easily deflected before he quickly moves out of range of the Arrancar. Yammy resolves to not be tricked and fires multiple Bala blasts until Uryū appears above him and fires multiple spirit arrows into his shoulders. Uryū then asks him how many arrows he should use this time with Yammy effortlessly shrugging off the last attack and stating that he should fire as many as he wants, as they aren't worth dodging. Uryū takes out one of his Seele Schienders and states that he has no time to play around. He fires it and pierces Yammy's upper chest, causing Yammy to scream in pain. Uryū reveals that it loosens the spirit bonds, making it easier for him to absorb. He then mentions that its even strong enough to pierce an Arrancar's Hierro. Yammy pulls the arrow out and fire a Cero directly at him. Uryū survives the attack and Yammy tells him that he can feel free to steal his spirit particles as the technique is worthless. He then fires a Bala, but Uryū moves out of the way and begins to fire multiple arrows. Yammy moves to attack and lands a blow sending the Quincy flying a good deal away. Yammy makes fun of his lack of aim and notes that he must be out of plans, but Uryū states he is just as dimwitted as Ichigo. He then asks the Arrancar if he thought he was just blindly firing at him, which confuses Yammy. Uryū explains that he wasn't aiming for him, but in fact was creating a pentagram and lured him into the center of it. He then removes a Seele Schneider and drops it to the floor completing the pentagram and trapping Yammy in his Sprenger technique. Yammy survives the attack, but is grievously wounded. Uryū explains that he can't use Sprenger in a one-on-one fight because it takes too long to set up. It helped that Yammy helped him set up without realizing it. Uryū goes to walk away, but Yammy gets up and tries to attack him from behind.Bleach anime; Episode 269 Uryū comments on his strength, but warns the Arrancar that he should be careful of what comes next. As Yammy moves to attack Uryū, Yammy triggers Arrancar land-mines, given to Uryū by Mayuri, that Uryū had deployed on the ceiling of the floor below.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, pages 18-19 Following the explosion, Yammy barely manages to hang onto the edges of the hole created by the explosion, but Uryū breaks his grip and explains that he destroyed all of the lower pillars on his way up to the throne room, stating that Yammy would fall to the bottom. He curses Uryū before falling through every floor of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, pages 2-5 He eventually emerges in the desert of Las Noches and interrupts the fight between Rukia Kuchiki and Rudbornn Chelute by punching Rudbornn. He curses Uryū for defeating him and smashes the ledge Rukia and Rudbornn are on. He is then noticed by Yasutora Sado and Renji. Chad notices and remembers Yammy, but he notes that Yammy's size has changed, somehow being much larger than when he invaded Karakura Town with Ulquiorra. He then, along with the other invaders of Las Noches, notices the massive increase in Ichigo's spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 6-15 Aftermath After sensing Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure fade away, he is upset that he was unable to help him finish off Ichigo. Renji begins to comment that Yammy's spiritual pressure is the weakest among the Espada they have encountered, but Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. His 10 tattoo transforms into a 0'' upon transforming and he reveals that the Espada ranks do not run from 1 to 10, but from 0 to 9.''Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 16-17 References Navigation Category:Events